sleepover at Yugi's
by supastar45
Summary: Three sugar high hikaris a house full of priceless artifacts and a sleepover. What could go wrong? Rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be six chapters long unless I get anymore suggestions for games. Each chapter the gang will play a different game starting at chapter 2. Chapter 1 is just everyone arriving and the hikaris getting sugar high. The games I have so far are truth or dare, never have I ever, Pin the tail on the donkey, 7 minutes in heaven, and they'll have a piñata.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did would I be on this sight?

**SLEEPOVER AT YUGI'S**

Yugi and Yami were just finishing changing into their pajamas for the sleepover when the doorbell rang. On the way downstairs Yami spoke. 'I can't believe grandpa trusted us with the house for the weekend.' Yugi shook his head. 'I know. He's lost his mind! Not that I'm complaining or anything.' Yami nodded in agreement with his boyfriend's statement. Yugi and Yami usually lived in the game shop upstairs because their grandfather was scared to let them in the real house. It was an old two story brick home with many priceless and irreplaceable artifacts. It had five large bedrooms and five large bathrooms and a large den with countless videogames and a full sized pool table. Before he left, he told Yami and Yugi, 'If you break anything in here, I will cut off your heads and put them where whatever you broke used to be!' The boys shuddered at the thought and opened the door, more than ready to get the party started.

Ryou and Bakura were the first to arrive and were impressed by the size and look of the house. Bakura walked around, looking around the house for a while before he came back to Yami and Yugi. 'Damn, guess I understand why your gramps wouldn't let you in here. Hell, I wouldn't let you in here. He must have lost his damn mind to trust us all in here while he is away!' Ryou looked around as well and nodded speechless to say that he agreed with what his boyfriend said.

Five minutes later Joey and Kiba arrived at the door holding hands. Next week would be their anniversary and they were excited. 'Nice place ya got here Yug.' Joey looked at the house but was slightly less impressed. That was understandable, since he lived with Seto and Mokuba in their mansion. He was used to seeing big cool places by now. But even both of them had to agree that the house was a step up from the game shop. They walked in and stood by Ryou and Bakura.

Finally the doorbell rang once again and Marik and his boyfriend Malik came into the room. Everyone entered the living room and sat around talking when Joey noticed something. 'Hey Yug, where's the food?' Yugi face palmed realizing he was supposed to bring it out of the kitchen. Yami had only reminded him ten thousand times that day to bring the food out before everyone got there. 'I'm sorry Joey I forgot to bring it out. Ryou, Malik, could you two please help me bring out the food?' The two agreed and the three hikaris left while the Yamis, Joey, and Seto just sat there talking waiting on the food to come. If they had known what would happen they never would have let the three boys near the kitchen.

Xxx

The hikaris were in the kitchen getting the food when Yugi noticed they didn't have enough chips. He knew Joey alone would eat the amount that was there. 'Marik, could you please look in the pantry and grab another bag of chips for me please?' Marik nodded his head and got the bag, but when he pulled it out, something fell out and caught his eye. 'Hey look! Pixie sticks, the big ones. There are, like, ten whole boxes in here!' Ryou and Yugi rushed over to where Marik was standing at the pantry. They all loved pixie sticks but for some reason their Yamis never let them have any sugar. 'Can we eat them? They look really good!' Ryou asked while his mouth watered at the thought of the sugary candy. Yugi and Malik both had to agree that the pixie sticks were tempting. Yugi thought about it for a moment before making a decision. 'One couldn't hurt us so I guess it's alright.' The hikaris each took a pixie stick and downed it like it was a shot of alcohol.

'Oh that tastes so good! I wonder why we can't have these.' Yugi loved the pixie stick and looked at the box of addictive candy. 'Maybe one more, then we'll stop.' The others didn't complain and they had soon eaten all ten boxes. Yugi was on his knees with his face to the sky laughing crazily like a madman. Malik was running around in a circle like he was an airplane. Ryou was jumping up and down on one of the chairs his head going up and down like he was bopping his head to music. Then Yugi saw the chandelier and pointed it out to the others who looked up at it too and then smiled. The same thought was going through all of their heads. That's when it really all went wrong.

Xxx

Everyone was worried about the three teens that had disappeared over an hour ago to go get the food from the kitchen. 'They've been gone a while. Should one of us go check on them?' Malik was getting more and more impatient. Bakura was too but that was nothing new and Yami, Joey, and Seto were just sitting calmly. After all, they probably just wanted to make more dip or something. Suddenly, Malik's pacing became too much for Bakura. 'If you care so fucking much, go check on the fucking midgets! Your damn pacing is driving me crazy!'

Everyone, even Bakura, looked surprised when instead of fighting with Bakura, Malik went to the kitchen. He was back soon with a panicked and scared face. His voice was panicked and he was talking fast. 'Guys, you need to come here right now!' Everyone tried to calm him down but he still looked panicked and he kept saying they needed to go to the kitchen. Yami was the first to get a response to a question he asked Malik. 'Malik, what's wrong? Why are you saying we need to go to the kitchen?' Malik started to shake his head. 'When I walked into the kitchen, Yugi, Ryou and Malik were on the chandelier. Ten boxes of long pixie sticks were on the ground! They're on a sugar high!'

Xxx

Five minutes later everyone saw that it was even worse than they thought. Yami looked down at the floor and groaned. 'Damn it! They found the chocolate bars too! They're going to be jumping of the walls for the next week! We'll never calm them down!' Everyone looked down to see eight boxes of large Hershey's chocolate bars on the floor. Ryou, Marik, and Yugi were all doing a Tarzan call before Yugi got down and went to one side of the room. He couldn't stop laughing.

'Haha Hey guys! Hahaha I'm gonna go through Hahaha! The wall!' Yugi started running to the wall on the opposite side before anyone could stop him. He ran into it and everyone except the other two hikaris winced at the sound and the small hole in the wall. Yugi got up rubbing his head. 'Owwwww! That hurt!' Then he looked at Yami. 'Yami I gots a booboo could you kiss it and make it better?' Yami turned a bright shade of red while Yugi ran to him and tackled him. Yugi sat on top of Yami and kept asking him to kiss the booboo.

Just then Ryou saw Bakura and he thought about something. He went and got a frying pan and started to walk towards Bakura with it. Bakura started speaking nervously. 'Ryou, why the hell are you coming at me with a frying pan in your hands?' Ryou kept glaring at Bakura then he growled something at him. 'You forgot our anniversary last year! How could you forget me like that Bakura?' And just like that Ryou was chasing Bakura with frying pan yelling 'I spend two years of my life with you and you forget the day we got together!' and 'I'm gonna kill you Bakura, you insensitive jerk!'

Marik also got off the chandelier and went down behind Malik. Malik hadn't noticed him yet. Not until Marik jumped on Malik's back and started yelling like a cowboy. 'Getty up horsy! Ride em cowboy! Yee haw, to the sunset we ride!' Marik made Malik run around the house like a horse. Whenever he would stop, Marik would kick him hard in the sides.

Meanwhile Ryou was still chasing Bakura and now Ryou had a few sharp looking knives as well. Yugi was still trying to make Yami kiss his booboo. Only now Yugi had his head in Yami's face and was suffocating the poor guy. Marik was now jumping up and down on Malik's back screaming, 'HORSY GO FASTER! GO FASTER!'

The whole time Joey and Seto just stood there watching the scene wide eyed. Then Joey walked over to grab a chip and dipped it in the dip Yugi had made earlier. 'Wow this is really good! Seto, you've got to try this dip, it's fantastic. Seto came over and tried it and agreed that the dip was very good. So the two of them sat eating the chips and listening to the noise around them. "It's going to be a long night." Joey and Seto thought as they continued eating the chips with the dip and talking.

A/N: Next chapter is the first party game. Sorry this chapter was short. The other ones will be longer and I might have another chapter tonight. My other story Jefferson I'm going to try and have updated in another hour. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or dare is the first game they're going to play at this story. The other games are never have I ever, seven minutes in heaven, pin the tail on the donkey, and a piñata and of course whatever else you want. Tell me which game you want to go next and that's the one that'll go

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did would I be on this sight?

**Chapter 2: Truth or dare**

An hour later things had gone from bad to way worse. Yugi was still trying to make Yami kiss his booboo, but he had taken a page from Ryou's book and was following Yami with a knife. He kept screaming 'Yami kiss my booboo or I'll cut you!' Yami was trying to avoid his boyfriend and was slowly backing up with his hands raised.

Ryou had stopped trying to cut Bakura or hit him on the head. He was now in the bathroom trying to drown him in the toilet saying, 'YOU NO GOOD WAIST OF TIME! YOU DON'T DESERVE ME!' Ryou had found Bakura's handcuffs and handcuffed his hands and feet so it was hard for Bakura to move away from Ryou or defend himself due to the restraints.

Malik wasn't doing any better. Marik decided that he wanted Malik to be a baby instead of a horsy so he found some old moldy baby food from when Yugi was a baby and was now trying to make him eat. When Malik refused at first Marik got angry. 'I said EAT IT NOW!' Marik kicked Malik in the shin making him fall to the ground. He held Malik's arms down with his knees and was now shoving the food down Malik's throat trying to force feed him.

The whole time Joey and Seto had been eating chips and talking until Joey noticed something. 'Damn it.' Seto looked at him, eyebrow raised in confusion. 'We're outta dip.' He explained. Seto nodded his head. 'Maybe it's time to save the others now.' Joey sighed but agreed knowing the perfect way to do it. He stood on the couch and shouted out so everyone's attention was on him. 'HEY, EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE! WHO WANTS TA PLAY A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE?' Just like that, the hikaris abandoned their bruised, beaten and tired Yamis and went over to the couch jumping up and down saying they wanted to play. Yami walked over to the couch as well and Malik disappeared, coming back a few minutes later with a wet and freed Bakura.

Bakura went over to Joey. 'Took you fucking long enough ya little shit! I was fucking drowning! What the fuck was so damn important you had to let us suffer bitches?' Joey shrugged his shoulders. 'Yugi made some really good chip dip and I was eatin it. I woulda have saved ya some, but it was too good for me or Seto ta stop eatin.' All three Yamis were about to kill Joey when Yugi spoke up. 'HEY! We want to play truth or dare NOW!' Everyone quickly got in a circle afraid to upset the three small teens who they knew could seriously hurt them if provoked.

Xxx

It was decided that Seto would go first sense out of them all at the time he seemed the most calm and the sane out of all of them. Seto was looking around the circle of victims thinking about who he wanted to torture. 'Malik, truth or dare?' Malik said truth knowing that a dare was way too risky even with the most sane. 'Is it true you were flirting with Marik's sister yesterday?'

Before Malik could say anything, Marik leapt on top of him hitting him and repeating 'HOW COULD YOU!' leaving quite a few cuts and bruises in the process while Yugi and Ryou cheered him on. Eventually, Joey, Yami and Bakura got him off and Malik said it wasn't true. Marik's attitude changed quickly after that. 'I knew you would never flirt with my sister!' Marik walked over and gave Malik a kiss on the head.

Malik decided to just move on with the game. 'Joey truth or dare?' Joey chose dare thinking that Malik couldn't possibly make him do anything that bad could he. 'I dare you to try and run up the wall and do a back flip Jacky Chan style. Joey sighed and got up to do the dare. In the end he just landed on his head and had a serious headache while everyone laughed at him. Maybe that hit on the head is what caused his great idea. He stood up and quickly went over to the group with a bright smile on his face.

'Wait, I know how to calm Ryou, Marik, and Yugi down! We just give em some outrageous dares that they normally would not do! Maybe they'll end up so shocked and so embarrassed that they won't do it and they'll sober up!' Everyone was skeptical and doubted the plan would actually work but it was worth a shot. They didn't have any other bright ideas yet. Joey looked towards Yugi with the perfect dare in his mind to put his master plan into action.

'Yugi, I dare you to strip until you're completely naked.' No one thought even the sugar high Yugi would do that. So they definitely weren't expecting him to go over to one of the pillars in the middle of the room and use it as a pole. What surprised everyone the most was that it looked like Yugi had done this before. That was impossible though for sweet innocent little Yugi right… Right? When Yugi at down, He was completely naked and not embarrassed at all. Yami was the first to react after Yugi's performance.

'Aibou, have you done that before?' Yugi nodded his head really fast. 'That was my third time!' Everyone just stared at him shocked except the other hikaris. The same thought was going through all their minds. "WHEN WERE THE OTHER TWO TIMES!"

'I choose Marik, truth or dare?' Marik quickly said dare and an evil smile appeared on Yugi's face. 'There are some diapers from when I was a baby in the hall closet. I dare you to get one of them and put it on Malik!' Malik paled at the words while Marik went to go get the diaper yelling about how it was a great idea! When Marik got back, Malik did the stupid thing and tried to run away from him. Marik tackled him to the ground and tore off his pants and underwear. Then he put the diaper underneath him.

Marik had two safety pins with him in his hand. 'One is for just in case the other breaks!' When Marik put the first one in on his hip, everyone heard a scream and knew it must have gone through some skin. Malik thought that the other pin went on his other hip but found out he wasn't so lucky. There was another scream of pain ten times more horrible than the first. When Marik walked away, everyone saw Malik on his knees with the other pin going through his groin. He was on the floor in obvious pain but crawled back over to the circle wearing the diaper and his pajama shirt whimpering.

Marik didn't even notice as he moved on with the game. 'Ryou, I choose you so truth or dare?' Ryou quickly picked dare just like the other two hikaris. 'I dare you to try that new karate move you showed me and Yugi on Bakura!' Bakura stood up hesitantly, knowing that Ryou wanted him dead.

Ryou went over to Bakura and put one of his arms up to the side. Ryou then grabbed it and twisted it so he and Bakura's arm was behind Bakura. He then kneed him in between the legs, let go, and quickly kicked him to the floor. He sat down as if nothing had ever happened leaving Bakura groaning in pain. He finally stopped ten minutes later and he was back in the circle still in serious pain.

'Yami, truth or dare?' Yami picked truth after looking around and thinking about the effects of the dares. 'What is the worst thing you've ever done to Yugi that you never told him about?' Yami thought for a moment and then paled. Yugi was going to kill him I he said that but he had no choice. 'Well, umm, Yugi had a blanket that he had kept since he was a baby. I always wanted him to get rid of it so one day when he was out, I burned it.' Everyone looked shocked at what Yami had done, but it was nothing compared to their look of terror when they saw the raw fury in Yugi's eyes. When he spoke it was a growl like an animal. 'YOU BURNED MY BLANKY!'

Yugi jumped on Yami with a knife in his hand. He kept trying to get in to Yami's heart or neck while everyone watched. Eventually Joey and Seto helped him out and goy Yugi off since they were the ones in the least pain at the moment. Yugi made it clear to Yami he wasn't done with him. 'When they leave' Yugi dragged a finger across his neck slowly.

Yami continued the game scared and shaking. 'S-S-Seto t-truth or d-dare, quickly before he kills me!' Seto chose truth. 'W-What do y-you like the l-least about J-Joey?' Seto thought for a moment and then smiled. 'I don't like ho perfect he is because it makes me think of how I don't deserve the angel heaven must have sent me. I am not worthy of him.' Joey went over and kissed Seto. No one could believe it. Seto managed to not only avoid danger, but make Joey love him even more! The three Yamis were all having the same thought. "This sleepover is going to be the death of me somehow!"

A/N: Aww, poor Yamis LOL! I have put up chapter 3 on Jefferson and chapter 4 will be up tomorrow. The remaining party games are never have I ever, Pin the tail on the donkey, 7 minutes in heaven, and they'll have a piñata. Any other games you want tell me and I'll put them in. Also tell me which game you want for the next chapter which will also be up tomorrow. Till then, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I haven't worked on this in a while but I'm back on it! I know what I'm gonna do and I am so sorry it took me so long to update this! Never again I swear!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, would I be on this sight?

Pin the Tail on the Donkey

The three Yamis had finally gotten a break from their hikaris. And by a break, I of course mean they were hiding in the master bathroom with the door locked. They were beaten, bruised, and had cuts all over their bodies from their latest game. Before they had hidden and before they had started the game they had been chased by their hikaris once again.

Yugi had gotten a flamethrower from eBay instant delivery and had said 'I'll burn you like you burned by blanket Yami! I'LL ROAST YOU ALIVE! GET BACK HERE! STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!' He had been chasing Yami around and burning quite a few things in the process. Between putting out the fires and avoiding the flamethrower, Yami was tired. He was sorry for burning Yugi's blanket when he did it but now…

Marik had continued his baby treatment towards Malik and it had only become worse. He decided it was time for Malik's bath time so he took him to the hall bathroom. After forcing him in the tub and holding him under for twenty minutes so 'Your whole body will be cleaned up!' He dried him off and put him in another diaper. This time neither pin went on the hip. They both went through his groin and he was crying afterwards which did nothing to help him. This only made Marik think of him as more of a baby.

But it was Bakura, by far had it the worst out of them all. Ryou had decided that he wanted to play bowling so he tied Bakura down to a chair. Ryou was a perfect bowler and always hit his target, and right now, his targets were two things. Those targets were in between Bakura's legs or Bakura's face. Of course when his face was the target, Ryou threw the ball, but he always yelled 'Strike you no good bastard!' either way.

Seto and Joey meanwhile were sitting snuggled together on a couch watching TV. They were totally oblivious to what was going on around them. Until, of course, the show ended and there was no longer anything good on anymore. Joey turned to Seto with a bored expression on his face.

'You wanna have everyone play another game?' Seto sighed but nodded. In a way it was fun to see the hikaris and the Yamis play a game. And to see the Yamis try to survive the game. So once again Joey stood on the couch and called everyone to come over so they could play another game. Of course the hikaris rushed over and Yugi even dropped his flamethrower in his haste which Yami instantly returned to whoever put it on eBay.

'So what are we playing?' Ryou asked as the three Yamis hesitantly moved forward towards their hikaris who were jumping up and down excitedly in front of Joey. Joey was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

'I didn't really think of a game…' Yugi and Ryou were turning back to a terrified Yami and Bakura but then Marik had an idea.

'Guys, I know a game we can play!' He quickly ushered the two other hikaris over to the other side of the room and began to whisper to them. The other two hikaris were nodding and their smiles were quickly becoming bigger and more devilish. The Yamis stared in terror, wondering what the hikaris had in mind.

When the hikaris walked back over, they all had on angelic grins on their faces. Marik was in front and Ryou and Yugi were behind on either side of him. Once they were in front of their scared Yamis, they held out their hands and in each one was a blind fold. 'Put it on.' Marik said sweetly to the three Yamis who stared confused.

When the Yamis didn't put on the blindfolds the hikaris glared evilly. 'You asked for it.' Marik said and gave Yugi and Ryou a signal. It was at that time the Yamis realized they had had a choice. They could have put the blind fold on, or the hikaris could have held a sedative to their noses and forced them on them.

Xxx

When the Yamis awoke, they were indeed blindfolded and they were tied to something that had them suspended off the ground. It felt like they were tied to one of the walls of the house. They each let out a groan as they woke up and found out about their current situation.

'Oh good, you're awake now! Sorry about the sedative but we did give you guys the option!' The voice sounded like Yugi's. The three boys were surprised when their hikaris removed the blindfolds but they were even more surprised by what they saw.

They were each cuffed to a dart board with metal hand cuffs and they were wearing what looked like donkey costumes only there was one piece missing… Yami paled as he realized what it was. 'Guys… where are our tails?' Suddenly three darts impaled themselves on the boards next to each of the Yami's heads, missing their faces by centimeters.

Ryou walked up in front of Yugi and Marik. 'I wanted to play pin the tail on the donkey, Yugi wanted to play darts, so Marik found a way for us to both get what we want! We were going to blindfold you to get you on here but now that that's been taken care of!'

The three put on the blindfolds that had moments ago been on Malik, Bakura, and Yami. Malik looked around. 'Where are the rest of the darts?' The three reached blindly behind them until they found the large buckets that had at least 100 darts in each. Each dart had attached to it a long gray donkey's tail to match the outfit the restrained boys were wearing. Yami stared scared and nervous. 'So ummmm… when do you guys stop throwing darts?'

'We stop when we've thrown all one hundred! Duh, when else would we stop?' Bakura glared at Yami for asking the question but Yami was too busy staring with his eyes widened in fear to notice Bakura's look. Marik was confused. 'Wait, this is pin the tail on the donkey so wouldn't you stop when the tail goes on the butt?' The three boys sighed in frustration and Yugi spoke this time. 'Didn't you listen? This is also darts, which means we stop when we run out of darts! We score by the targets placed on you guys. Your hands and feet are one point, your neck legs and arms are three points, your stomachs are five points and your butts/ balls are ten points!'

The three were about to ask another question but it was cut off by their screams of pain. When the three hikaris lifted their blindfolds to see their results, they found a dart in Yami's arm, one in Malik's naval, and the last one in Bakura's cheek, an inch below his eye. Ryou looked over to Marik and Yugi. 'How many points is the face?'

The two hikaris held up seven fingers then lowered their blindfolds and continued to play. Throughout the whole game there was the sound if three Yamis howling in pain. Apparently, the hikaris had very good aim when blindfolded.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Joey and Seto were upstairs watching a movie. They had closed the door and turned the volume on the TV all the way up, but thy cold still hear the boys screaming. Finally it got to be too much for Joey's ears and he went downstairs to complain, while Seto pause the movie to wait for Joey's return.

When Joey came down the stairs, the three boys thought they were saved. Joey whispered something to each one of the Hikaris and they stared up shocked. 'Oh we're so sorry Joey, we'll fix it!' Joey went back upstairs while the three Yami waited for their hikaris to take them down.

When Joey came back upstairs and the two continued to watch the movie, they were happy to hear no more screaming from below them. 'You got them to untie the three?' Joey smirked up at Seto. 'Well, not exactly. We found a different solution.'

Xxx

'I'm really upset that we made Joey and Seto upset while they were watching their movie!' Yugi nodded in agreement with Ryou's statement. Marik scoffed. 'What do you mean, it wasn't our screaming!' The two hikaris looked at him and then narrowed their eyes at their Yamis. 'He right! You guys interrupted Joey and Seto's movie!'

And with that the three hikaris removed all of the darts from the board to restart their game. Only this time, the gagged Yami's couldn't cry out in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OK! I got a request earlier this week from **The Bride of Constant Vigil** who wanted one of the games to be musical chairs! I do not recommend playing it this way because you would probably end up in the hospital with the way they play this game. Still, I warned you so if you want free advice on how to end up in the ER, here's a great way to do it. POLL ON MY PAGE ABOUT SIBLING RIVALRY, NEW STORY CALLED YUGIOH LA, AND THE HELP HAS BEEN UPDATED!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Friday the 13th

**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE SCARY STUFF, WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Musical chairs

After arriving at the bathroom, the Yamis were safe… for ten seconds. Yugi, Marik and Ryou came at the door, axes in hand and crazy maniac grins on their faces. They looked so scary Freddy Kruger, Jason, and Chucky would run scared! When Yugi spoke his voice was like honey which of course only made it creepier. The fact that it was dark in the room didn't help either. 'Boooyyyss, come out and pllaaayy.' The Yamis watched terrified as the hikaris' heads turned 180 degrees all the way around their necks and the three boys began to back up into the wall to avoid the ax wielding hikaris. They knew what the only thing was that could distract the hikaris but they were very reluctant to say the words. Finally when the three boys started to lift the axes over their heads, Malik gave in.

'How about we play a game?' The hikaris stopped for a moment and this time Ryou spoke, voice still sweet as honey. 'What game should we play?' The Yamis stared terrified at their lovers and Malik spoke once again. 'Any game you want!' The three young boys set down their axes and grabbed their boyfriends by the arms and pulled them along. 'We thought you might say that.' And the Yamis gave a whimper of fear at what the hikaris had planned for them to play now.

Xxx

eBay instant delivery really was amazing. For example, Yugi had bought a flamethrower with it before and a gigantic fish tank with a top and sharks inside that had chairs on top of it now. There were six great white sharks swimming around in the tank and five chairs sat at the top of the fish tank. The hikaris forced the Yamis up the ladder and upon closer inspection the Yamis found that each chair as well as the rest of the floor had a metal trap door under it. In other words, any part of the top of the tank could fall down to the sharks at any time with just a touch of a button. And the person in the chair would be swimming with the fishes.

The terrified Yamis were brought out of their thought by the sound of Marik's voice. 'We want to play musical chairs!' Yugi brought a boom box from behind his back. The Yamis stared at the five chairs that could deliver their death. Ryou saw they were scared. 'Of course if you don't want to play, we could always drop you down to the sharkies anyways!' After that quick "pep talk" the Yamis were "motivated" to play the game. Everyone stood around the chairs except for Yugi who would be controlling the music for the game.

When the game started, the Yamis started to move to the lyrics. The lyrics of this particular song did not help the three frightened boys relax. Would you calm down if you heard a creepy ghost girl singing _'1 2 Freddy's coming for you. 3 4 better lock the door…' _STOP! The music stopped and everyone hurried to find a seat, leaving Malik without one. He tried to run but Yugi pressed a button on a remote and he went down. Sadly the glass was not sound proof and they heard Malik's screams as he swam around to avoid the sharks. Yugi went over and removed a chair. 'Let's continue.' Marik said as if his boyfriend had not just been fed to sharks and no one could say much in response as the music started back up. _'5 6 grab your-' _STOP! Everyone ran to find a chair and the one left was now Bakura. 'Oh shit!' He fell through the floor and joined Malik in swimming for his life. Yugi removed another chair and started the music back up. _'Crucifix. 7 8 better-'_ STOP! Marik looked around as he saw he had no seat. He went over and moved down the ladder as Yugi removed another chair. Yami was about to ask Yugi why he was allowed to go down the ladder but the music started back up again before he could. _'Stay up late. 9 10 never sleep again.' _The music stopped one last time and Ryou moved down the ladder.

Yami stared at the seat he was in so happy he was ok. But it didn't last long. Yami stared at Yugi who was staring at him with the same crazy grin as before and he pulled a dagger from his pocket and he began to approach Yami as he sang.

_1 2 Freddy's coming for you, 3 4 better lock the door, 5 6 grab your crucifix, 7 8 better stay up late, 9 10 never sleep again! AHAHAHAHAHAH!_

Yami quickly jumped through one of the open panels in the floor and mind crushed the sharks and the fish tank. The three Yamis ran as their hikaris chased after them each with a dagger, each singing the song, each smiling those creepy smiles and occasionally spinning their heads 180 degrees around their necks.

The three boys ran and hid from the hikaris. Ryou smiled and looked at Yugi and Marik. 'I think they want to play hide n' seek guys!' The other two boys laughed maniacally and smiled at Ryou. 'Well then Yugi and Ryou, let's go find them shall we?'

Xxx

Marik stood quietly in the closet the he was now hidden in. He had hid behind all the clothes and placed a pair of shoes on his feet to hide them a bit more. He saw a light form on the closet floor and three shadows appeared at the door. 'Do you think he's in here Marik?' That sounded like Ryou's voice. 'Oh I'm sure he is, and I know a way to find him!' Malik heard footsteps walk over somewhere and a moment later he stared terrified at what he saw. Spiders. Hundreds of large Brazilian Wandering Spiders, the most poisonous spiders on earth came crawling towards him from all sides Marik screamed and quickly ran out of the closet. Outside the closet he found the only thing he was more afraid of than the spiders. His sugar high boyfriend with ropes, blindfolds, and gags in hand. 'Malik, come here. I have a treat for you!'

Xxx

Bakura crouched behind the countertop in the kitchen. He was hidden underneath and he knew his boyfriend or his friends wouldn't find him here! At least that's what he thought until he heard the kitchen door open. 'Ryou do you think Bakura's in here?' That sounded like Yugi and when they passed in front of him, he could only see two pairs of feet. "So Marik is off somewhere, probably torturing Malik." 'Oh I know my Kura is in here and I know just how to get him out here in the open too!' Bakura stayed completely still and after a few minutes he heard something. A rattle. He turned his head and was paralyzed in fear as hundreds of rattle snakes came towards them, looking ready to bite. Bakura jumped from under the countertop and instantly regretted it when he saw his new worst fear. His sugar high boyfriend, staring at him with a rope a gag and a blindfold. As he tried to run, Ryou tackled him to the ground and straddled his waist. 'Now Kura, I just want to give you a surprise. It's in the basement.' And with that Ryou began to tie up a struggling Bakura. Who knew Ryou could be so strong when he wanted to be?

Xxx

Yami was flat on his back, hiding behind a curtain when he heard someone around the corner. He quickly tried to run but was stopped by fear when a dagger appeared centimeters from his face, almost cutting him. He turned to see Yugi coming towards him, another dagger in hand and a belt full of more at his waist along with a rope, gag, and a blindfold. He started to sing again as he walked towards Yami with the same creepy smile, head still doing a 180.

_1 2 Freddy's coming for you, 3 4 better lock the door, 5 6 grab your crucifix, 7 8 better stay up late, 9 10 never sleep again! AHAHAHAHAHAH!_

'Yami, I want to give you a treat Yami. Come with me to get your treat, I do think you'll find it most interesting Yami.' Yami gave one short scream and that was it.

Xxx

The three Yamis were chained to chairs by their hands and feet, waiting for their hikaris. When they finally came they had on hazmat suits (used for handling radioactive chemicals. hint hint) and they were still grinning and hiding something behind their backs and whatever it was it looked like it was glowing! Yugi spoke first. 'We brought you guys some ice cream. We thought you might enjoy it.' The three boys took out the ice cream that had been hidden behind their backs. The glowing green, radioactive ice cream.

Yami stared at the ice cream then the hikaris and then the ice cream again. 'Where the hell did you get radioactive chemi-'Yami stopped and sighed then looked up at Yugi. 'EBay instant order?' Yugi nodded his head and the three boys came closer with the ice cream in the ice cream in their hands. When it was close enough though, the radioactive chemicals melted the chains! As the three Yami ran they realized something. It also made all their hair fall out… they just can't seem to get a break huh? 'So where are we running Yamis and the hikaris ran by the couch where Seto and Joey had been making out the whole time. When everyone passed Joey broke away in confusion. 'Did you hear something?' Kaiba shook his head no and the two continued to make out on the couch.

AN: Well that was fun! I'm gonna go have a nightmare that probably involves me being killed by Freddy now! BY! R&R! Oh, new one shot and new story called Therapy! Poll on my page about sibling rivalry! ISN'T EBAY GREAT!


End file.
